It is generally known to attach signal lights to signal light masts connected to ladders extending therealong. It is also known to incorporate with the mast and ladder of a signal mast assembly one or more support platforms accessible from the ladder.
The following patent documents are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 8,397,868, issued Mar. 19, 2013, U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,043, issued Aug. 7, 2001, U.S. Patent Appl. Publication No. US 2016/0047165, published Feb. 18, 2016, U.S. Patent Appl. Publication No. US 2012/0080266, published Apr. 5, 2012, and Canadian Patent No. 2,246,620, issued Mar. 4, 2000.